1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general, to engine starter devices and, more specifically, to remote control engine starter devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engines and, in particular, internal combustion engines, are used extensively to provide power to operate devices, such as vehicles, lawnmowers, etc.
In certain occasions, it is desirable to start an engine from a location remote from the engine. This is particularly advantageous with internal combustion engines in vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, etc. In cold weather, it is convenient to have the engine started prior to entry of the driver so as to warm the interior of the vehicle and to bring the engine to normal operating conditions before it is moved. In hot weather, it is also desirable to operate the air conditioning system of the vehicle in order to cool the interior of the vehicle prior to entry of the driver and/or passengers into the vehicle.
In order to achieve these desirable features, many attempts have been made to develop remote control engine starters. Specifically, such remote control engine starters utilize a radio frequency transmitter located remote from a vehicle, and a receiver mounted in close proximity to the engine of the vehicle. The transmitter, when activated, emits a radio frequency signal which is detected by the receiver. The receiver activates appropriate relays and solenoids to energize the starter of the engine.
Timers have also been employed in such remote control engine starters to control the amount of engine cranking time or the amount of time that the engine runs unattended before being moved. Timers have also been employed to automatically energize the transmitter and thereby activate the remote control engine starter at a pre-determined time during the day. Such timed operation is automatic and may be adjusted for any desired engine starting time.
While such previously devised remote control engine starting devices do indeed remotely start an engine and provide the desired above-listed features, they are not without deficiencies which have limited their widespread use. The majority of such previously devised control engine starter devices have been complex in construction thereby bearing a high manufacturing cost. Such stystems, also, do not provide any security against unauthorized starting of the vehicle in the case that the transmitter is stolen or used by an unauthorized individual.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a remote control engine starter apparatus which overcomes many of the deficiencies in previously devised engine starter devices. It would also be desirable to provide a remote control engine starter which provides increased security against unauthorized starting of a vehicle.